


A Frightening and Powerful Thing

by theforgottenchild



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing and tagging but whatever, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It jumps back and forth with the time, Its not really specified but its modern not really hs au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, Sonya is autistic coded fight me, Substance Abuse, The great comet needs more content, im innocent, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenchild/pseuds/theforgottenchild
Summary: Set in the modern era, the great comet squad is trying to navigate drama, love, friendship and family all while trying to keep eachother sane.*These are basically oneshots about tgc*





	1. Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I may have repeated some words, I did that on purpose 
> 
> The French phrase in the story means  
> *Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Sonya are on a date and cuteness ensues

Sonya and Mary sat across from each other in silence, Mary studying for her French test and Sonya was reading Pride and Prejudice. Sonya glanced at Mary the entire time they were in the library, their dates were usually like this. A comfortable silence that filled the space between them. The silence was never awkward, only comfortable.

”Do you need something my étoile filante*?” Mary asked without taking her eyes off her book, Sonya put her book down and passed her tangle from one hand to another in contemplation. “I don't know, maybe...” Sonya finally answered. “we've been dating for a while now and… Oh! Can I hold your hand? I know we don't hold hands often because of my,my sensory problems but you make me forget all about that and, and I would like to hold your hand.” Sonya was now violently twisting and pulling at her tangle as she finished, the tangle snapped.

A small smile graced Mary's face as she calmly closed her book and slipped the broken tangle out of Sonya's hands, Sonya sat silently and watched Mary intensely tapping her collarbone vigorously. Mary swiftly snapped the tangle together and placed it in Sonya's hand, placing her other hand in Sonya free one. “I would love to hold your hand, my étoile filante.” Mary prompted then went back to reading her book, her hand never leaving Sonya's. Sonya could barely contain her joy but repressed a happy scream as she grasped mary's hand firmly and continued reading, the comfortable silence pouring back into the room.

Later on that night the pair of girls strolled out of the library, hand in hand, small smiles on both of their faces as they walked off into the night.


	2. Bursting Into Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and feyda's friendship is slowly crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is s little more angsty.
> 
> Also feyda and Sonya are best friends and this is loosely based on me and my best friend

Sonya stomped around the school, rushing to get to her classes. She had avoided everyone in hopes that she wouldn't have to come to grips with the dilemma at hand, they were going to runaway together. She couldn't let a Kuragin ruin natasha’s reputation, so she confronted Natasha about the texts and letters from Anatole, trying to get her to understand but that plan didn't work out as well as she’d like since they got into an argument and Natasha blurted out some hurtful things. “ You're such an idiot Sonya! You don't know what love is! You barely understand being a normal person!” And with that, Natasha stormed off to her room. Leaving sonya in the living room, silently sobbing though the pity party didn't last long long because marya had came home not so long after. That's when she decided she needed to action, and action was taken. When Anatole came to pick Natasha up during the late night, Sonya was surprised to see her close friend, feyda Dolokhov helping that scoundrel. Feyda and Sonya were very close, they were even ‘engaged’ a promise to never leave each other. Sealed with a ring and a pinky promise. 

Sonya sat down in science and took out a book, she glanced at the ring on her finger and sighed sadly before realising feyda was in this class with her. “ah shit!” Sonya cured quietly and prayed that he wouldn't be at school today but the praying and hoping didn't help as he sauntered into the classroom, quickly spotting Sonya and making his way over. “Hey sonny…” feyda whispered, leaning into Sonya who was looking down. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Sonya please talk to me.” he continued, softly grabbing her hand though Sonya didn't grab his hand back. She sat frozen, sadness and anger bubbling up. ”Go away Fyodor.” She whispered shakily, she never used his full name. Never in their entire friendship had she uttered his full name. Feyda was shocked by the use of his full name but shook off the feeling, pushing it to the back of his head as class started but that didn't stop him from glancing at Sonya the entire time. When class had ended, sonya quickly began packing her things knowing full well that feyda would try to talk to her. Before sonya could make it to the door feyda grabbed her by the arm with a firm grip. “sonya , what has gotten into you? You're never this stand-off-ish.” he asked, trying to look her in the eyes. She kept her head down.

“I don't want to talk to you.” she finally spoke, feyda was confused to say the least. What had he done? Then it suddenly dawned on him, he had helped Anatole and Natasha try and run away. “is this about the thing with Natasha and Anatole? Sonya you know it wouldn't have worked, I just had to help him out. He is my friend after all.” he tried to explain, Sonya's sadness turned into anger and frustration. He had to, no he didn't. Sonya ripped her arm out of his grasp and looked him dead in the eye. “No Fyodor, you didn't need to help Anatole. Everything was going just fine before Anatole walked into the picture. I trusted you Feyda! You knew Tasha was my only friend, you knew! And now thanks to Anatole and apparently you, she won't even look at me, Nonetheless talk to me. She hates me feyda, hates me because of that stupid child Anatole and you fucking helped!” Sonya yelled, tears streaming down her face. She was gasping to air now, then turned and left feyda by himself to think. He contemplated yelling and running but he was glued in place by shame and disdain, he knew he had to fix this but he had absolutely no idea how.


	3. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Angsty-ish danatole for the soul♡

Everybody knew feyda and Anatole liked each other. They held hands when they walked, they had disgustingly cute nicknames for each other, they always walked each other to their cars or houses, hell, on occasions they would even make out in the hallways. It was painfully obvious even but no matter what, neither of them would admit that they were dating or that they liked each other and it started to confuse everyone, including their friend group. “Are you two together?” Natasha would always ask, hoping to get a straight answer only to be disappointed when the started sputtering and laughing awkwardly, letting out ‘no’’ and ‘that's crazy’ in a frenzy before they laughed and speed walked away, together. Natasha was finally done with this bullshit and question dodging so she asked feyda, by himself, if him and Anatole were dating but he still had no answer, though he would have like one just as much as she did so one day, feyda decided to prompt Anatole about their confusing relationship.

“Toly, what Are we? I mean relationship wise that is.” feyda asked, they were both sitting on the couch, legs intertwined, as they watched movies. Anatole nonchalantly took a hand full of popcorn and raised his eyebrow at feyda. “were friends feyda, are we not?” now it was Anatole's turn to look confused. Feyda's confusion turned to a flustered anger and he jumped up from the couch. “Were not just friends and you fucking know it!” he hissed, turning around to not face Anatole. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, now Anatole was standing as well, confusion, worry and most of all guilt was written across his face. “ feyda, feyda look at me.” He started. “Look, I know I don't have the best track record with relationships and I didn't want that streak to continue with you. I want things to be different because you're different, so you're right, we're not just friends, we’re so much more than that, Feyda. So much more.” Anatole concluded his little speech and Feyda was speechless, all he could do was wrap his arms around Anatole’s waist and hug him tightly. “god you're such a fucking idiot.” Feyda murmured into his ear, Anatole laughed and kissed feyda on the cheek. “your idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!! :)


	4. A Call To Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre and Natahsa together, it's light and fluffy

It was a cold Sunday morning, a fresh sheet of snow had fallen overnight. Leaving pure snow sitting on the ground undisturbed and a frost coating all the windows in the house. Even though the morning was cold the house was warm and welcoming and the occupants of the house, Natasha and Pierre, were sound asleep, huddled up underneath their warm blankets, legs tangled together to provide more heat. Pierre was usually the first one to wake up and this morning was no different, he arose groggy yet well rested as last night was one of the few times he had slept in the bed and not in his study. Pierre sat up tentatively, not wanting to wake Natasha as she looked so peaceful in her sleep and besides she didn't need to get ready for church just yet, she had plenty of time. As Pierre slowly inched out of the bed Natasha turned over and grabbed him by the arm.

“Where are you going so early?” she asked sleepily, a small smile grew across Pierre's face. 

“It's Sunday remember, Marya would have my head of you didn't come to church.” he explained, knowing full well marya would most definitely riot if they didn't show up. It wasn't so much a religious thing anymore, it was more of a family gathering type of thing now. Just a time for everyone to be together. 

“I'll make you breakfast if you let me go?” he bargained. Natasha frowned, her eyes still closed and groaned, pulling Pierre back into the bed.

“We can pick something up before church, just please stay with me a little longer.” She begged, her eyes finally open and pleading. Pierre sighed, he knew he couldn't resist those eyes, so he settled back in. Wrapping his big arms around her small frame and pulling her into his chest.

“You know, I'm only doing this because you're so cute.” Pierre murmured, kissing her forehead. All she did was laugh, removing her hands from his waist to place them on his cheeks, rubbing her thumb over his blush. They stared at each other for a time before Natasha leaned up to peck Pierre on the lips, a small kiss but a kiss nonetheless. 

“I love you Pierre.” Natasha whispered, her eyes closing with a smile on her face.

“I love you too Natasha.” Pierre whispered back, a grin spreading across his face.

Soon they both drifted off, only to awaken two hours later with several texts from the everyone and angry knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! It really means alot!! <3


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a writers block so I apologise if it's bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good 'ol Danatole

Anatole was a mess. He was in a total state of distress and it was obvious by his appearance. His usually clean and sharp looking face was now pale and his sea blue eyes were dull. Bags had started to form under them from the lack of sleep he was getting. His usually extravagant outfit had now been downgraded to old, dirty sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt that he was practically drowning in. The first to notice this sudden, drastic change was Natasha, who grew worried immediately. “Anatole? Are you alright?” she asked cautiously one day during class. Anatole’s head snapped up, his eyes wild and tired. “Hm, oh yes, yes I'm fine.” he murmured quietly. Natasha frowned slightly, knowing full well he was lying and not very well. “ Sounds like bullshit tolya, please tell me what's wrong?” she pleaded, looking him in the eye. His eyes fell to his lap as he turned to face her, and he twiddled his thumbs in contemplation. “It's Feyda, something happened between us and now he won't even look at me.” he finally said sadly, glancing up at her to gauge her reaction.

“So you guys got into a fight or something,” she asked again. Anatole shook his head and frowned. “No, we uh, we slept together…” he trailed off, looking at Feyda who now sat across the room with Sonya. “O-oh, alright then… how can I help?” she promoted, surprising Anatole. He was sure she would scold him for his stupid actions but instead, she had offered to help. “You see, I really do like him Tasha, but I don't think he knows I meant everything that happened that night, he thinks it was just one of my stupid flings but it's the exact opposite.” Anatole groaned, dropping his head on the desk in defeat and started quietly sobbing, he was shaking. That's when Natasha had finally grasped how much pain and grief this was causing him. She placed a hand on his back and soothed him until the shaking had stopped and the sobs had dissipated into the air. 

For the rest of class, Natasha took his notes for him and formulated a plan. She took her phone and began texting Sonya, asked her to bring Feyda to where she and Anatole sat after class was over. Sonya looked to Natasha from the front of the room and smiled, knowing what Natasha was plotting. Class seemed to fly by faster than Natasha had expected and by the time Anatole had finally woken up after half an hour of sleeping, class was over and it was time to put Natasha’s plan into action and Sonya began making her way over to the pair, though it was quite obvious that Feyda was hesitant and stand-offish. Sonya and Natasha slowly backed away from the pair that stood awkwardly, staring at anything but each other. “Alright so, we're leaving you here and you guys are going to figure this out,” Natasha explained, gesturing to the awkward air around the boy’s, and with that Sonya and Natasha left the room and a small click was heard. Feyda’s eyes widened, “ Did they just lock us in?” Anatole nodded took a seat, Feyda decisively sat down next to him. They looked at each other for a short time, the surrounding tension hung thick and suffocating in the air before Feyda finally decided to say something. “Did you mean it? What you said last night? Was it true, was any of it true?” he blurted out, Anatole sat, contemplating and weighing his options. Should he tell Feyda how he really feels? Anatole took a deep breath and nodded. “Every last word Feyda, I meant it. You've been my best friend for as long as I could remember but I've also loved you for as long as I remember.” Anatole rambled until he was out of breath, Feyda sat in a complete daze. He couldn't believe it, but he wasn't going to wait any longer to tell Anatole he loved him too, “I feel the same way, Toly.” he said, Anatole's jaw dropped, and he pulled Feyda into a tight hug. “I'm so sorry I lead you on,” he whispered, Feyda said nothing just continued to hug Anatole tightly. Anatole let out a small sigh and leaned into the hug more, embracing the warmth that radiated from Feyda. He missed his hugs.


	6. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hélène and Marya and more cute stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short again, sorry about the writing. I've got writers block.

Sunday mornings were Mary’s favorite day. Everyone left her to her own devices after church was over, she would drag Sonya and Natasha to church and afterward she would usher them away knowing full well they had better things to do. Marya would spend her time around town, mostly sitting in a cafe to start off her day. She sat, sipping her coffee and observing the surrounding area. The smell of bitter coffee and the chatter of people talking invaded her senses, so when hélène took a seat across from her she did not notice right away. “Oh hello Hélène, what brings you here?” Marya inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. It was common fact that the Kuragin family liked to avoid her like the plague. Hélène ducked her head sheepishly, and laughed awkwardly. “ I just saw you here, sitting alone, and decided to join you.” she explained, her voice was steady but her hands were shaking. Marya searched in her eyes for an alternate motive, but she could only find sincerity and slight flecks of fear. “What's wrong?” Marya asked, she knew something was off, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hélène’s eyes widened and shook her head violently. “Nothing, nothing! It's just, I broke up with Pierre and I need a place to stay but I should be fine.” she rambled on, laughing tensely. “Stay with me then, I've got the space you know.” Marya stated nonchalantly, she was happy to help hélène, she actually liked hélène very much. Hélène opened her mouth to protest but marya grabbed her by the hand and leaned close, “I want to help.” she explained with a smile, hélène took a deep breath and grinned at marya.

“Now come elene, let’s go out to dinner. My treat of course.” marya prompted, grasping helene’s hand firmly. Helene smiled softly and stared at marya’s hand in her own and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go out. That sounds like fun” she answered with a grin. And with grins on their faces, they walked out of the cafe. Maybe Marya wouldn't be spending her Sunday’s alone after all.


	7. What do You Believe In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary believes in few things but she fully believes in love.
> 
> (Sonymary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of content I'm having a terrible writers block.

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

 

“No, not until I see one.”

 

Sonya frowned but continued, looking down to get the next question. “Do you believe in aliens?”

 

“... aliens like little green men, no, but other species out in the universe, yes.”

 

Sonya hummed and nodded a little, writing the answer down on her paper.” What about a human's soul? Do you believe in souls?”

 

She thought for a  while this time. “Speaking from a religious perspective, yes but there is little evidence of a soul so no I guess.” Sonya sighed at that answer, it seemed like she didn't believe in anything.

 

“Mary, what do you believe in? Do you believe in anything at all” Sonya asked exasperated, she was confused, and she wanted answers.

 

“I… I believe in love at first sight, I believe in true love, in soul mates… in love. That's what I believe in.” Mary explained scooting closer to Sonya. Sonya smiled and let out a short, excited scream. “I knew you believed in something! I just knew it! Oh this is wonderful, wait how do you know you believe in those things? Have you experienced them?” Sonya pestered, but Mary didn't mind Sonya’s questions, she enjoyed talking to Sonya even if that meant answering questions she had never really thought about.

 

“As a matter of fact, I have. I fell in love with this girl, she's so happy and excitable and caring, putting others before herself and that's what I love about her. Though I don't know if she even likes me back.” Mary was looking down now, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Sonya crinkled her nose in contemplation and tilted her head a little before leaning her face towards Mary. “ I'm sure she loves you Mary, tons of people love you. Andre, Natasha… me.” Sonya trailed off, Mary's head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide in shock. “ Sonya. Do you love me? Mary asked, Sonya wasted no time nodding her head yes furiously. “ Well of course dear Mary!” she said with a giggle, Mary smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Mary did not believe in many things, but she surely believed in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	8. No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre is Awkward and Natasha is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These children deserve love and more fan content

Pierre sat between the shelves of the local library, reading whatever was in his reach. He needed something, anything to get his mind off his current problem. He was having… feelings, feelings for a certain Natasha Rostova, and he didn't really know how to handle it. He had known Natasha for as long as he could remember, he had practically grown up with her until she had moved away. But now she was back, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Pierre tried to concentrate on the book in hand, but he couldn't and it frustrated, he slammed the book closed and dropped it to the floor in anger. “C’mon! This is stupid, just talk to her!” he angrily murmured to himself, placing his hands on his head in concentration. “Fuck.” he whispered finally, He knew he was fucked beyond compare. “Pierre,” someone whispered. “Pierre, where are you?” the person whispered as they got closer, Pierre could tell it was a girl, and he hoped it wasn't Natasha but luck was not on his side as Natasha rounded the corner and spotted Pierre with a grin on her face as she advanced towards him. 

“Pierre, I knew I'd find you here. Now, why are you here?” she huffed, setting herself in front of him. He shrunk further info the corner of the bookshelves and lifted the book to his face. Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked again. “Oh nothing Natasha, please leave me be. I need to think.” he stated, trying to steady his speech and hands. Why was he shaking so much? “You liar!” she whisper-shouted and grabbed the book out of his hand, Pierre covered his tomato red face with his hands in a desperate attempt to hide his blush but Natasha removed his hands as well. “Oh dear, Pierre you look like a ripe tomato.” she laughed, he moved his hands a little to see her. He loved her smile, so bright and joyful. Pierre too, began to smile and laugh, infected by Natasha joy until they were both shushed by the old librarian. “ Okay okay, but really. What's wrong?” she asked. “I need help with uh, a crush.” he explained, he saw her eyes widen briefly but quickly returned to a kind eyes smile. “Well you gotta ask her out! I'm sure it won't be that hard, you're a very lovable person Pierre. I'm sure she likes you already.” she said with a smile, leaning in and grabbing his hands. Pierre blushed more at her touch, ‘you can do this Pierre’ he thought taking a deep breathe. “Do you think it would work? Asking her out I mean.” Pierre asked, gathering his courage. Natasha nodded with a wide smile and a small laugh. “Well, uh will you go out with me?” Pierre asked hesitantly, Natasha’s eyes widened in awe she was in a complete loss for words. She had never expected Pierre to even remotely think of her romantically like she did for him, Pierre sighed and went to get up. “I'm- I'm sorry, I gotta go.” he stammered trying to leave, Natasha finally snapped out of her trance and stumbled to Pierre where she caught him by the arm and pulled him to her. “Yes, you startled me but yes, of course.” she answered with a smile, pulling him into a tight hug. His head rested in the crook of her neck and at first Pierre was startled as well, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback appreciated!!!


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip to the grocery store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love domestic love

Were out  of eggs… and bacon, bread, milk… feyda the fridge is fucking empty.” Anatole relayed to feyda who had just walked into the kitchen, a frown set on his face. “Do we at least have coffee? We gotta have coffee.” he asked, Anatole shook his head solemnly. “Well, i guess we have to go grocery shopping then, come on toly let's go.” feyda said grabbing a coat and shoes from the closet and walking back into the kitchen, Anatole stood in the same spot with a look of surprise and confusion on his face. “Were going out? Like right now? Pajamas and all?” Anatole asked baffled, Anatole is not one to just go out. He hadn't done his hair, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed he honestly did. Feyda nodded with a little smile and Anatole's eyes widened in bewilderment. “I'm not ready!” he announced loudly, all feyda did was laugh loudly and grab Anatole's coat. “ Its pretty early,” he started, looking over at the clock which read ‘3:00’ “I don't even think anyone other than the employee would be there, so might as well go right?” he explained. Anatole thought for a second before begrudgingly grabbing the coat out of feyda’s hands and slipping on some shoes before linking arms with feyda and walking out the door.

 

The boys walked hand in hand together down the sidewalk, occasionally, feyda would stop and look up at the sky. Anatole found this odd, he had never understood why feyda would go out at night and just sit on the porch. “Why do you do that? Look at the stars I mean.” Anatole asked, he was always curious but feyda’s habit. Feyda looked back down from the sky and turned towards Anatole. “It was something my adored angel mother and I did before she passed, we used to go out onto the porch and look at the stars. It gave us sense of serenity, a moment for us to relax.” he explained softly, his eyes trailing back up to the clear night sky, the stars twinkled brightly and smiled softly. “That’s quite beautiful, i never pegged you for the starry-eyed type feyda.” Anatole started, “you have such a beautiful mind feyda.” he trailed off with a smile. “ Can I kiss you?” Anatole asked abruptly, he was now standing almost chest to chest with feyda, looking down slightly to see his love. Feyda gave a short nod and leaned up, Anatole met him halfway, wrapped his arms around feyda’s waist and placing a chaste kiss on feyda’s chapped lips. They parted and feyda burst into fits of laughter, shaking his head, he grabbed Anatole hand once more and began walking, murmuring quiet I love you’s to each other as they finally made it to the Walmart. “Race you to the door!” feyda screamed, running off towards the door. “What! That’s not fair, feyda!” Anatole sprinted after feyda who was already at the door. 

 

“You...are too fast for your own good,” Anatole breathed, trying to catch his breath. Feyda laughed and slipped his hand into Anatole’s, they strolled down the isles laughing and joking. Fumbling around and making a bit of a ruckus, though they were the only ones there. At one point, Anatole put feyda in a shopping cart and started pushing him down each isle, they turned corners and rounded Ben's, faster and faster until they crashed into another cart that had been abandoned in the milk isle. Two employees came running to see if anyone was injured but all they found were two boys laughing their heads off in a shopping cart, forehead pressed together, hands and legs tangled up, little whispers of jokes and 'I love yous' could be deciphered through the chuckles. “I guess we should actually do what we came here to do.” Anatole stated, getting out of the cart and extending his arm out for feyda to take. Feyda jumped out of the cart and into Anatole’s arms happily and hummed in agreement. “Can I get on your back though? It's always fun up there.” Feyda asked shyly, Anatole smiled and nodded. Letting feyda onto his back they made their jolly way through the store gathering all the necessary and unnecessary items before heading to the cash register and checking out but not before they answered the cashiers question as to why they were here so early/late. “We felt like it.” Feyda simply put, his hands running through Anatole’s hair. They departed from the store with smiles on their face and of course coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are appreciated :)


	10. Leather Bound Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marya still loves church but it's a little more lowkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, I'm sorry. I'm in a writing slump

Marya always had a larger bound notebook with her wherever she went. In her purse, in her coat pocket when she went out, hell even her pillow when she slept.

Marya never showed anyone what was in the book, but she would always be doing something in that damn book and hélène was curious as to what the hell she was always writing or drawing or whatever! Marya and hélène would settle into bed, ready for a good night's sleep but marya always took some time to write something down in her journal before sliding it under her pillow and laying down next to hélène.

“What's even in that little book of yours anyways?” Hélène asked one night, propping her head up on the pillow inquisitively, Marya turned to her and sighed, a slight smile gracing her lips. “If I told you, you'd think I was being overly devoted.” Marya put simply, shifting farther into the covers in comfort. “Come her now my dear,” marya said beckoning hélène closer to her, hélène shuffles closer to marya and tucks her body into marya's. 

“You can tell me, you know? I won't tell a soul what happens here. In our bed, secrets are kept.” Hélène mumbles into her chest. “… It's a prayer journal of sorts, I write things down I want to pray about throughout the day then I pray at night. It might seem odd to you but it keeps me calm, sane almost.” Marya explained wrapping her arms around hélène securely. 

“ I pray for my friends, my family, everything important to me. And that includes you to a great extent, you are one of the best things that has happened to me and I thank God every day for you being in my life. “She finished, kissing hélène on the forehead. Hélène squeaked and laughed, leaning up to kiss marya gently. “That's beautiful marya, you're beautiful.” She stated, and with that they both drifted off to sleep, limbs tangled together and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	11. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WEEDING AND A PROPOSAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelin sappy, also sorry it's so short

“ Why did I even agree to this?” Sonya muttered to feyda, Anatole and Mary who were all sitting at a round table, in their designated spots. Natasha had placed all her family and friends as close and possible to the her table because she knew she wouldn't be able to fit everyone for her wedding. “You agreed to sing for Natasha, it's her special day Sonya.” Mary hummed, pulling Sonya in for a hug. “And besides, I haven't heard you sing in so long.” Feyda chimed in, Sonya smiled a bit and made her way to the stage and everyone quieted down as Natasha father told everyone to make room for the newly-weds. 

Natasha and Pierre stepper onto the dance floor and Sonya started singing softly. “Anatole let's go outside, I want to tell you something.” Feyda ushered, Anatole furrowed his brow but followed. Feyda opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Anatole. 

“Oh feyda listen! Sonya sounds fantastic, come dance with me!” Anatole exclaimed, feyda laughed, but they began to dance as well and feyda even started singing along to the song in Anatole’s ear.

“… one little choice  
one small action  
one coincidence of thought   
and the lights when out”

Anatole leaned his head against feyda's shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to feyda's singing, Sonya's singing, the softness of the evening was cozy and safe.

“I want to dance  
I wanna gaze at the stars  
I wanna take a picture  
At the end of the world”

Feyda stopped singing, but they continued to sway along with Sonya’s faint voice from inside. “I love you so much Anatole, you mean the absolute world to me and I don't know where I would be without you,” they had both stopped dancing now, feyda and Anatole s hands were intertwined together tightly. “Anatole,” feyda continued, “will you marry me?” He asked tenderly, bending down on one knee and pulling a small black box from his pocket to revel a beautiful band with the words, 'partner in crime' engraved on it. 

Anatole was at a loss for words as he choked on tears, his only response was to nod rapidly and tackle feyda In a hug. “Awww guys this is so cute!” They heard a squeal from behind them, they turned to see Natasha, and everyone else smiling and 'awe'ing at the display, even marya cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	12. Authors note

I'm going through a hard time, I'm taking a hiatus


	13. Comfort me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya has a sensory overload but luckily she has Mary and her friends to help

Sonya stood at the doorway of the school hallway, her breathing heavy and her eyes flickering all around her. Trying to capture something she could focus on but finding nothing, someone came into the hall, shoving her out of his was as he entered and Sonya froze up. Her head whipped around frantically, her breath speeding up as she clutched her tangle tighter to her chest. She began murmuring to herself, trying to calm herself, but she knew what was coming, and she knew she couldn't do it here. Sonya took off speed walking towards the nurses' office where she burst through the doors and ran to the bathroom, quickly locking herself in. She began to break down, hot tears rolling down her face, which was now red. She laid on the floor of the bathroom, enveloped in her oversized sweater for comfort. 

Anatole did a double take as he looks down the hall and sees Sonya's frantic behavior and sees her style through the hall towards the nurses' office. “Feyda, sweetie have you talked to Sonya at all today?” He asked tugging on feyda's sleeve but looking off in the direction Sonya went. Feyda looked confused but shook his head no. “Not really, I mean she called this morning to tell me she was having a bad day but that's all.” Feyda explained. “Why do you ask, is something wrong?” He continued, now worried about his friend and her safety. “I just saw Sonya sorta stumble off to the nurse, she looked upset or something.” He said, looking towards feyda. “Ah shit, we gotta find her.” Feyda thought aloud, following Anatole’s direction and heading towards the nurses' office with Anatole trailing behind him. “Sonya sweetie, where are you?” Feyda asked aloud as they both searched for her in the nurses' office, Anatole tugged on feyda's shirt sleeve and pointed towards the bathroom door. A faint sound of sniffling and whimpers came from behind it. “Sonya?” Feyda asked, sitting down by the door. “What.” A quiet voice came from the door. “How are you doing sweetie? Are you hurt?” Feyda asked softly then he turned to Anatole. “Can you go find Mary?” He asked Anatole, Anatole nodded “of course sweetie, I'll be back.” He started and feyda started to get up from the floor but Anatole pushed him back down gently. “You stay here, she needs you.” Anatole said gently and running off to get Mary from class.

“Anatole I don't understand! You're talking to fast, Where are we going!” Mary asked, stopping abruptly and spun Anatole to face her. Anatole was panting and sweating up a storm, his pale skin red with heat from running around trying to find Mary. “Explain Anatole.” She stated, slightly irritated. “Sonya need you, Now.” Mary's eyes widened in concern and Anatole quickly ushered her to the nurses' office. When Mary arrived at the nurse she quickly spotted feyda sitting up against the bathroom door, talking to whoever was in there, which she presumed was Sonya. “ Feyda, what happened?” She asked, sitting down next to him. “She won't come out, I think she's having a sensory overload, I can't get her to come out.” Feyda explained, his eyes begging her to help without him having to day so. Mary nodded and scooted to the door, feyda stood and moved to Anatole, holding him to his chest in a tight hug. “Sonya, please open the door.” Mary pleaded. “I want to help, please let me in.” Mary pleaded, a little softer this time. A small click was heard and the bathroom door slowly crept open to reveal Sonya, her face red and blotchy, wet with fresh tears that continues to stream down her face. Mary slowly made her way into the bathroom, being careful not to startle Sonya. Mary closed the door behind her and sat in front of Sonya. “Can I touch you?” Mary asked quietly, all Sonya did was nod and scoot closer to Mary, and she shakily placed her head on Mary's lap and glanced up at Mary. “How are you feeling?” Mary asked, placing a small kiss on Sonya's forehead, Sonya hummed in approval. “Thank you …” Sonya whispered, her eyes lowering away from Mary's in embarrassment. “You don't have to thank me sweetie, I wound do anything for you.” Mary stated simply, running her fingers through Sonya's hair. Sonya cracked a smile that quickly formed into a grin and a huge laugh, Mary too began to laugh with Sonya. After a while of laughing, hugs and small pecks their energy began to drain. “I'm tired.” Sonya yawned and got up slowly, outstretching a hand for Mary to take. “And you're sure you're okay to go? Do you want to go home?” Mary asked taking Sonya's hand and standing as well. “I wish I could, but I want to hang out with you instead.” Sonya said with a shrug, Mary smiled a little and rolled her eyes. “I'll take you home then, you need rest.” Mary insisted taking Sonya hand and leading her out of the bathroom. 

 

When Sonya and Mary exited the bathroom they were greeted by Anatole and feyda, who was asleep on Anatole’s lap. “He fell asleep, but he said he wanted to wait until you were okay.” Anatole explained, shaking feyda lightly, trying to wake the sleeping boy. Feyda slowly woke from his slumber and groaned, Sonya shuffled to him and lowered down to his level and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered into his ear, rising and grabbing Mary's hand once again and leaving for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back,, , uhhh enjoy


	14. Afternoon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow afternoon with feyda and Anatole

Feyda sat on the couch, the soft tune of White Blood by Oh Wonder played in the background though he payed no attentiom to the music as he was so engrossed in his book, Ninteen Eighth-Four by George Orwell. He was so concentrated on his book that he didn't even notice when Anatole came home, dropped all his things before shuffling to the kitchen. "Feyda sweetie, would you like some tea?" He asked in a monotone voice, this caught his attention. What was wrong with his toley? Feyda, closed his book and walked into the kitchen to find Anatole brewing the good stuff, the stuff they only used on special occasions like yellow gold tea buds which was given to us by anatole’s father during the holidays. "You okay toley?" Anatole hummed and nodded a little, shuffling past feyda to stand looking out over the living room. "Tired." He answered finally, feyda sat down his spot once again and ushered Anatole over. "Would you like to take a nap together?" Feyda asked, anatole’s face brightened a bit and he nodded, a lazy smile on his face as he made his way over to feyda.

Anatole sat down his cup and snuggled into feyda with a soft sigh, feyda running his free hand through anatole’s soft locks. "Read to me?” Anatole whispered into feyda's chest. Feyda contemplated it for a bit, his book wasn't exactly bedtime story material but seeing Anatole look this peaceful made his decision easy. "Shall we start from the beginning then?" Feyda asked quietly, Anatole hummed a small 'mhm' and feyda flipped to the beginning, not minding one bit that he had to start over. As long as Anatole was happy, feyda was happy, feyda loved him with all his heart and all was right when he had Anatole in his arms.

 

"It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen…"

About half way through the book feyda looked down and noticed that Anatole was snoring quietly, he closed the book and placed it on the coffee table and snuggled into Anatole. He drifted off to sleep just as his lover did, peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back once again, sorta


	15. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moscows blistering winters and two content girls by the fire
> 
> (Marya and Helene)

Winters in Moscow were not kind to anyone, not in the slightest. They would spit cold and ice your way, winds howling and whistling through your hair like a tornado, slicing your cheeks and nipping at your nose. Though the most notorious of storms were the snowstorms, fierce and cold, calculated and ruthless, taking anything in it's path into its dangerous whirlwind of ice and snow and this is why Marya was so surprised to see hélène Kuragin, clad in form-fitting jeans, and a flimsy long sleeve shirt. No coat or shoes, only a pair of fuzzy socks covered her feet. Now Marya lived on the outskirts of town in a fairly good-sized estate and she could see no car in sight. Had she walked here? She couldn't have, could she? It had been several miles from her house to Hélène’s but there Hélène stood, smiled lightly and laughed weakly at Marya’s confusion. She wasted no time pulling the frostbitten girl into the house and sitting her down in the living room, the fireplace blazing in front of her. “Natasha, get her some tea, please.” Marya commanded, Natasha stood staring at hélène, anger glistening in her eyes. “Go. Now.” Marya growled, cutting her eye at Natasha who walked off to get the tea. “Sonya, another blanket. Quickly please.” Sonya nodded and rushed upstairs to grab some. 

“What lovely girls they are.” Hélène joked a small smile graced her ice blue lips. Marya sighed but smiled nodding. “what are you doing here? It's practically sub-zero and you're not even remotely dressed for the weather! What were you thinking Elena?” Marya scolded, she couldn't believe her dear Hélène would by the looks of it, walk here from town. Marya’s face grew increasingly worried as Hélène shuttered violently, hélène was beginning to look increasingly confused. 

“p-Pierre and a-Anatole… lo-lots of y-y-yelling.” she slurred, her voice choppy and laced with confusion. Like she couldn't remember if what she was saying was true. Marya nodded solemnly, she knew Pierre and Anatole’s fights got out of control when they really got at it and she was happy to open her home to Hélène.

“ Come, Helene, you need rest." Marya hummed, lightly grabbing her hands and leading her upstairs. Marya put Helene in one of her guest bedrooms and gently tucked her into the bed but before she could close the door and leave Hélène spoke. "Stay with me, p-please, I don't w-want to be-be alone." Marya was stunned by this request but still began to walk back towards the bed. she shed her shoes and her shaw and climbed into bed with Helene who instantly snuggled up to the older woman. Marya laid, stunned but slowly wrapped her arms around Hélène and placed her chin on her head, listening to Hélène’s steading breathing as she fell asleep and soon she too drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile gracing both of the girl's faces. Sonya and Natasha quietly opened the door and to their surprise, they saw Marya and Hélène snuggled up underneath the covers. "Let's go, Tasha, they're okay," Sonya whispered to Natasha, pulling her by her arm out the door after placing the tea and blankets on the bed and nightstand. The door closed behind the two and Sonya gave a wicked grin to Natasha. “You have to admit, they are pretty cute together.” sonya mused. Natasha scowled, “I don't have to admit anything… but yeah they are.” she said promptly and with that, she rushed off to do god knows what. All Sonya did was laugh and follow her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy! I've been gone for a long time but schools almost over and i'm in a slightly better mental state 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
